


Our Garden

by Japo_Chan23



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Bathrooms, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Short One Shot, This whole thing just happens in a bathroom lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: Lana breathes heavily, and the doorknob moves downward, and he hears the lock click, and the door opens slowly. Link looks up from his position, and he grabs Lana’s hands. She stares down at him, cheeks red, tears dripping down her cheeks until they dropped onto the ground silently.She kneels down in front of Link, and leans into him, her shoulders shaking as he wrapped his arms around her. “Hey, it’s okay,” he murmurs, and Lana shakes her head quickly, denying his words. He hears her hiccup, and feels his heart shatter at the sound. “Why isn’t it okay?” Link lifts her head up.Lana brushes her hair off to the side, tucking it behind her ear. She doesn’t bother wiping her tears away, breaking the constant stream that ran down her cheeks. “Do you still love me?” She whispers, choking up slightly.
Relationships: Lana/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	Our Garden

“Lana?”

Link raps his knuckles against the splintered wood of the bathroom door, his other hand lingering on the handled. Silence meets his ears, and he hears Lana sniffling and choking back a sob. “Lana, honey, open up.” He pushes at the door, and he hears his girlfriend sob audibly. 

He shakes the doorknob, hears it rattle in it’s slot in the door, before he gives up, placing his forehead against the door, the palms of his hands following suit. His breathing is light as he hears Lana cry quietly in the bathroom, and he can’t help the flush that spreads over his face, the chill that envelopes the rest of his body when he finally feels the tears that collected over his eyes begin to trail down his cheeks rapidly.

Link swallows the lump in his throat, and slowly falls to his knees, ignoring the ache in his bones that soon followed. “Lana?” He whispers, and he feels the grain underneath his fingertips as he taps them against the door, and he barely registers the dull thuds coming from his fingers. 

He hears the toilet flush, and the water runs for a moment, before silence echoes in his eyes.

“Lana?” He says quietly, and there’s shuffling. There’s a quiet thud against the door from the otherside, and he thinks it’s Lana’s knee hitting the wood. “Talk to me- please. It’s okay. Lana, please let me in.”

Lana breathes heavily, and the doorknob moves downward, and he hears the lock click, and the door opens slowly. Link looks up from his position, and he grabs Lana’s hands. She stares down at him, cheeks red, tears dripping down her cheeks until they dropped onto the ground silently. 

She kneels down in front of Link, and leans into him, her shoulders shaking as he wrapped his arms around her. “Hey, it’s okay,” he murmurs, and Lana shakes her head quickly, denying his words. He hears her hiccup, and feels his heart shatter at the sound. “Why isn’t it okay?” Link lifts her head up.

Lana brushes her hair off to the side, tucking it behind her ear. She doesn’t bother wiping her tears away, breaking the constant stream that ran down her cheeks. “Do you still love me?” She whispers, choking up slightly. 

Link brings her hand up to his lips, and he kisses it gently, and he holds it there, his breath brushing over the skin of hand. “Of course I do,” he says, and he breathes in shakily. Some of his tears fall onto Lana’s hand, but she pays no mind. “I’ll always love you, Lana-” He sobs loudly, and he presses Lana’s hand against his mouth to silence himself. “It’s okay, It’s okay.”

“But I-” Lana uses her free hand to silence herself, and her shoulders shake harshly. “We’ve tried so many times Link.” Her voice is shaky, and cracks slightly. She drops her hand into her lap, and her lips quiver. 

“It’s okay, Lana,” Link reassures, and he moves in closer to Lana. Ignores the cold floor of the bathroom, ignores how Lana’s hands are still wet, or how he can feel Lana shaking slightly. “I still love you. So, so much.”

“Even if we can’t have a family?” She sobs, and Link lets go of her hand so that he could place his hand on her cheek, and he ignores the tears the brush against his hand, only rubbing them away with his thumb.

Link chokes on a sob, and he cups Lana’s face with his other hand, brushing her tears away. “Even if we can’t have a family,” he repeats, and Lana grabs his wrists, and she’s shaking even more now, not holding back her sobs or trying to push back her tears. 

She squeezes his wrists, and Link wraps his arms around her once more, pulling her close. “C’mere,” he says quietly, rubbing her back as he tried to push down silent hiccups. He thread his fingers through her hair, through small knots that she didn’t brush out that morning. 

“I love you,” Lana whispers, and she clings to his shirt, not caring at the moment that she was getting tears and snot onto his chest. She breathes unevenly, and her breath gets caught in her throat for a moment. “I just- Link, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry, Lana, I love you so much, please don’t apologize,” Link whispers as he rests his head on top of Lana’s, rubbing small circles on the small of her back. He scratches her back slightly with his short nails. “I know you wanted a family as much as I did- as I  _ do _ ,” he explains softly, and his hand pauses once Lana stops shaking as much, once her cries die down. “We can have a family in other ways, babe. We don’t-” 

Lana moves out of his embrace slowly, and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. The tears are treading down her cheeks at a slower pace as she attempts to calm down, and she nods slowly. “I wish we could, though,” she mumbles, and she grabs his hand, and pushes her fingers into the space between his fingers. She rubs the back of his hand with her thumb, and keeps her eyes trained onto the only movement in the bathroom. She leans her head against the sink, feels the porcelain against her skin and the metal pipes protruding below the sink against her bare arm. 

Link deflates, and he leans against the doorframe. His leg is outstretched, and he raised the other up to rest his elbow on, and that hand goes up to his mouth as he started to bite his thumbnail. “Me too, Lana.” He ignores his own tears, pushes the thought of how red his face must be away, and focuses on the woman sitting across from him.

Lana let her feet brush against Link’s, and she toys with a loose strand in her pants. “You’ll still love me?” She whispers tenderly, and she brushes a stray lock of blue hair away from her sight.

“I’ll still love you, Lana. Always.”

“Even if I’m not able to have kids?”

“Even if you’re not able to have kids.”

Lana nodded her head against the porcelain sink, and she held her hand up, fingers closed into a fist, sans her pinky finger, which she held outstretched towards her boyfriend. “Pinky promise?” She whispers.

Link smiles softly at the gesture. It’s sweet, even if they’re both crying on the bathroom floor. He stops chewing on his fingernail, and outstretches his hand towards his girlfriend, replication what she was doing. All of his fingers pressed down against the palm of his hand, while his pinky finger remained up. 

“Pinky promise,” he says quietly, as they intertwined their pinkies. The link they created with their fingers is small and very weak- he knows he could pry his finger away from Lana’s without any resistance, but she could do the exact same.

Lana gives him a watery smile in between small sobs, and Link returns the smile with his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a vent fic ://


End file.
